I can wait forever
by Kelice
Summary: Edward nos habla de como se siente respecto a Bella y como no puede evitar no alejarse de ella y como la necesita dia a dia. Song-fic con la cancion de la banda Simple Plan


Hola a todos!, hemos regresado, bueno en realidad he regresado porque me parece mucho que Connilie ya se fue a la playa de vacaciones así que no he podido hablar con ella u.u, así que mientras tanto yo me hare cargo de "Una crisis marca Alice Cullen", no se preocupen! El fic no esta abandonado, prometo subir el tercer capi entre hoy y mañana :D!.

Y bueno hize este song-fic en un instante de inspiración escuchando a Simple Plan, la canción me parece perfecta para los momentos de Crepúsculo cuando Edward confundía con sus actitudes a Bella, solo que aquí lo veremos del punto de vista de Edward.

Me dejo de latas y que lo disfruten!

Kelice

* * *

**I Can Wait Forever**

**Edward PoV**

El día de hoy simplemente se ve hermosa sentada al lado de la boba de Jessica, no puedo comprenderlo, ¿como es que me atrae tanto hacia ella y no se da cuenta, porque no puedo dejar de observarla?, es tan irresistible y no es solo por la forma en que me atrae su sangre, si no todo en ella, es simplemente que no puedo mantenerme alejado de ella por mas que quiera, el egoísmo es parte de mi naturaleza y no puedo controlarlo, pero se que no debería pensar esto de ella. Creo que me seguiré debatiendo entre ir y hablarle, tal vez se de el momento propicio para acercarme a ella.

Siento como Alice me mira fijamente, yo se que ella sabe lo que me sucede con Bella, pero no puedo evitarlo y no puedo mentir, cada vez que esta lejos de mi, me siento solo y si mi corazón aun funcionara estoy seguro que dolería. No soporto verla con otros muchachos, como el idiota de Mike Newton, pero yo se que ella no es mía y no podré tenerla nunca. Escucho como suena el timbre que anuncia el término de clases y veo como rápidamente todo el mundo se pone de pie, Alice ya iba saliendo a encontrarse con Jasper, yo me tarde un poco mas para ir detrás de Bella.

Veo como Bella tira sus cosas al monovolumen para comenzar su marcha a casa, mientras espero junto a mi Volvo a que Alice se apresure con Jasper y llegue junto a Emmett y Rosalie. Otro instante sin ella, siento que es como si una hoja me atravesará justo a través de mí. Pero se que puedo esperar por siempre a intentar estar con ella, ya he esperado casi 90 años, podré luchar y esperar un poco mas por ella. Veo como se voltea hacia mí y le dedico una sonrisa, sus mejillas se tornan de un adorable color rojo mientras escucho como susurra mi nombre al tiempo que frunce el ceño confundida, si mi corazón aun latiera valga la redundancia se hubiera detenido en ese preciso instante.

- Edward… - escapo de sus rosados labios a la vez que se volteaba con el pulso acelerado. La sonrisa de mi rostro se amplio aun mas a sus espaldas. Finalmente se subió al vehiculo e inicio su marcha al tiempo que me dedicaba una ultima y veloz mirada. Yo me limite a mirarla fijamente mientras salía del estacionamiento.

Unos instantes después llego Alice, por lo que iniciamos la marcha hacia la mansión. Mientras manejaba no podía quitarme su rostro de la mente, mal que mal los vampiros tenemos muchas cosas que nos distraen, era como si mirara alrededor y ella apareciera hay. Desearía poder estar con ella, abrazarla, quedarme por siempre con ella y que despertara a mi lado cada mañana. Cada vez que la miro fijamente a los ojos deseo poder quedarme así y con ella por siempre.

Es una pequeña tortura tener que esperar hasta que anochezca para poder verla nuevamente, observarla dormir se ha vuelto uno de mis nuevos "pasatiempos", es bastante interesante y encantadora pero debo admitir que lo mejor es escucharla hablar en sueños, ya de por si es frustrante no leer sus pensamientos, al menos en sueños me entero de cómo se encuentra. Necesito que anochezca rápido para poder verla nuevamente, deseo y necesito verla, escuchar los latidos de su corazón, su acompasada respiración, sentir su delicioso aroma, a fresias y lavanda, pero por sobretodo escucharla una vez mas pronunciar mi nombre. Para matar el tiempo me siento al piano y lentamente su nana fluye entre mis dedos, haciendo que nuevamente la sienta tan lejana, pero se que esperare para siempre por ella.

Yo se que si Bella, encuentra a otro, tal vez no pueda soportarlo, pero solo la idea de que este conmigo es imposible e inadmisible, se que lo que siento será por siempre, lo que dure mi larga existencia, pero es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar si puedo estar cada instante de su vida cerca de ella, aunque sea peligroso, no puedo ni quiero alejarme de ella, es algo mayor a mi resistencia a mi poder de voluntad, ella es como mi perfecta marca de heroína y la necesito, hasta que ese día en que ella encuentre a quien ame realmente no podré hacer nada por evitar esto que siento . Me dirigo rápidamente a su casa, ya no soporto ni un instante mas lejos de su presencia, subo con agilidad a su ventana y salto dentro. Ya se encuentra dormida, me acerco lentamente a su cama y me encorvo sobre ella, mi dedo se desliza suavemente por su delicada mejilla, sentir su toque, su piel, su presencia, hace que todo este mejor. Se que no podré tenerla y que lo mejor es alejarme de ella pero realmente Bella es una persona muy testaruda y yo también.

Al sentir mi toque, se removió en sueños y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente, una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro, vi como comenzaba a murmurar entre sueños algo que a pesar de mi oído no logre comprender, pero de todo lo que murmuraba logre comprender tres palabras que hicieron que prácticamente brincara de felicidad.

- Edward… te quiero.

Si, definitivamente **puedo esperar por siempre** por y para ella.

* * *

Que les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, intente lo maximo posible plasmar como se sentiría Edward con Bella cerca de el y sin poder tenerla.

Bueno espero que dejen reviews y que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño song fic.

No se olviden de dar una vuelta por el otro fic, ya se viene el tercer capitulo.

Saludos y besos

Kelice


End file.
